konizfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:King Alexander I/Third Annual Prime Minister Election - 1751
1 December 1750 Koniz, Bern In keeping with the policy I adopted two years ago, the term of our current Prime Minister, Lord Jozef Kohleschmied, is coming to an end, and elections have been called officially for the fourth time in our nation's history. The Primary polls will open in two days, on December 3rd, and the schedule for the elections will look like this: *Dec. 3: Polls open for the primaries. *Dec. 7: First Debate between all primary candidates will occur. *Dec. 14: Second Debate between all primary candidates will occur. *Dec. 15: Primaries will end; General Election will begin between two leading candidates. *Dec. 21: First General Election debate. *Dec. 28: Second General Election debate. *Jan. 2: Polls will be closed and tallied. *Jan. 3: Inaguration Day, the winner will take office as Prime Minister. All candidates must announce their candidacy on the #legislature channel in the Swiss discord by December 3rd. ' Candidates General Election Candidates *Lord Gustav Dreadre, Duke of Jura (SWISS PEOPLE'S PARTY) - The current Minister of State of Switzerland, Lord Dreadre was a relatively new addition who joined the Swiss government in late July 1750, after the end of the June Crisis. He became a key contributor to the growth of the Armed Guard on TLOPO and has retained large scale influence over Swiss policy since becoming the de facto first minister due to Prime Minister Kohleschmied's illness and residence in Zurich for the majority of the year. *Sir Samuel Darkwalker (LIBERAL PARTY) - A long serving retainer of King William II of Switzerland, and one of his most trusted advisors, Darkwalker left the Swiss government after King William's death and would go on to serve as the Ministerpresident (equivalent to a Prime Minister) of the Dutch Republic for several years, before joining the Spanish Empire in 1750. He was asked by King Alexander to run for Prime Minister in the name of his father, King William on the platform of the Liberal Party. Primary Candidates *Lord Gustav Dreadre, Duke of Jura - The current Minister of State of Switzerland, Lord Dreadre was a relatively new addition who joined the Swiss government in late July 1750, after the end of the June Crisis. He became a key contributor to the growth of the Armed Guard on TLOPO and has retained large scale influence over Swiss policy since becoming the de facto first minister due to Prime Minister Kohleschmied's illness and residence in Zurich for the majority of the year. *Lord Richard Stormward, Count of Bassel - Running as the first candidate for the Unity Party since 1746, Richard Stormward is a new member to governance within the Kingdom, although his family has been relatively notable for years under Kroshbon rule. He quickly ascended the ranks of government in 1750, and now wishes to run for Prime Minister to bring a fresh young face to Switzerland, reflecting the young populace of the nation. *Sir Hello Firewalker - Independent candidate running on a platform that calls for more engagement in diplomacy on the international stage, and the growth of Switzerland not as a military power, but as a beacon of international community and ensuring the Swiss maintain good relations with all groups, regardless of sectarian disputes. *Sir Samuel Darkwalker - A long serving retainer of King William II of Switzerland, and one of his most trusted advisors, Darkwalker left the Swiss government after King William's death and would go on to serve as the Ministerpresident (equivalent to a Prime Minister) of the Dutch Republic for several years, before joining the Spanish Empire in 1750. He was asked by King Alexander to run for Prime Minister in the name of his father, King William on the platform of the Liberal Party. *Sir Samuel Tackratte - ''A member of King Alexander's Kingsguard, and a retainer of House Kroshbon since 1745, Tackratte is running on a campaign that calls for more military coordination with our Coalition allies, but an independent take on every other aspect of government, that puts Switzerland first, before other nations. '''Candidate withdrew candidacy and endorsed Sir Samuel Darkwalker on 15 December 1750. *''Mr. Azreel Morningstar - New member to the Kingdom of the Swiss, Mr. Morningstar has vowed to wage a war on corruption should he be elected Prime Minister, and to drive all EITC influence from the Kingdom. A newcomer to the political scene of Switzerland, Azreel's idealist policies make him unique among his peers, as well as the fact that he is the only commoner running for this elected position.'' Candidate withdrew candidacy and endorsed Lord Gustav Dreadre on 7 December 1750. Voting Sock-puppets are prohibited from voting, and candidates may not vote for themselves. Voting is regulated by the SIA. Primaries http://www.strawpoll.me/14543717/r Standings as of 12/4 *Lord Gustav Dreadre - 19 VOTES - 61% of the popular vote *Mr. Azreel Morningstar - 4 VOTES - 13% of the popular vote *Lord Richard Stormward - 2 VOTES - 6% of the popular vote *Sir Samuel Darkwalker - 2 VOTES - 6% of the popular vote *Sir Hello Firewalker - 2 VOTES - 6% of the popular vote *Sir Samuel Tackratte - 2 VOTES - 6% of the popular vote *Mr. Azreel Morningstar - 2 VOTES - 6% of the popular vote Standings as of 12/7 *Lord Gustav Dreadre - 33 VOTES - 60% of the popular vote *Lord Richard Stormward - 7 VOTES - 13% of the popular vote *Sir Samuel Darkwalker - 7 VOTES - 13% of the popular vote *Mr. Azreel Morningstar - 6 VOTES (given to Lord Dreadre) - 11% of the popular vote *Sir Hello Firewalker - 4 VOTES - 7% of the popular vote *Sir Samuel Tackratte - 4 VOTES - 7% of the popular vote Standings as of 12/15 *Lord Gustav Dreadre - 38 VOTES - 61% of the popular vote *Sir Samuel Darkwalker - 13 VOTES - 21% of the popular vote *Lord Richard Stormward - 7 VOTES - 13% of the popular vote *Mr. Azreel Morningstar - 7 VOTES (given to Lord Dreadre) - 11% of the popular vote *Sir Samuel Tackratte - 6 VOTES (given to Sir Darkwalker) - 10% of the popular vote *Sir Hello Firewalker - 4 VOTES - 7% of the popular vote General Election Standings as of 12/18 *Lord Gustav Dreadre - 9 VOTES - 69% of the popular vote *Sir Samuel Darkwalker - 4 VOTES - 31% of the popular vote Standings as of 12/26 *Lord Gustav Dreadre - 14 VOTES - 78% of the popular vote *Sir Samuel Darkwalker - 4 VOTES - 22% of the popular vote Category:Blog posts